


temptation

by robincomplex



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Inspired by Explicit Fanfiction, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robincomplex/pseuds/robincomplex
Summary: Bruce tries his hardest to resist Jason, but Jason tries just as hard to make Bruce's life difficult.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gotta finish what you shouldn’t have started](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992794) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 



> this is loosely inspired by crookedspoon's fic, so i'd really recommend checking the fic for the full context of the art!!

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter at [robincomplex](https://twitter.com/robincomplex) (18+) and [citranide]()!! i post art on both, because some of it is just too horny to be on the latter account


End file.
